Casino TARDIS
by eeveekitty85
Summary: What's going on? The TARDIS gets abandoned in a warehouse with only a little girl on board. So what happened to it's previous inhabitants and where are they now? New territory for me, R&R please. 9&10Rose. Shockingly, not a comedy. Weird huh?
1. The Lost Girl

**Casino TARDIS**

**Disclaimer: **This piece of surrealness belongs entirely to me! Sarah and Dilys belong to me! Every character belongs to me! Except the Doctor and the TARDIS and Rose and Jack…but everything else is mine! All mine!

**Notes: **Oh dear goodness…this is quite a turn for me as it's sad and strange and surreal. OK, maybe I do the last one quite a lot. Anywho, this story was inspired from a dream. So don't blame me, blame my subconscious. When I wrote the first chapter of this I was unaware of the Looms and sterility of the Time Lords (although I'm not sure of all the details, can someone help me out? Or was this just fiction?). I recently learnt this from rebeccazoe…thanks. But I'm posting it anyway.

You want a summary? Sure, I can do that. The TARDIS is abandoned in a warehouse after what was a very very bad day for everyone concerned. And no one came looking for it. Or if they did, no one found it. And there was someone on board the TARDIS. A little girl.

Now the warehouse is being converted into a casino of all things, and the TARDIS's lonely existence is threatened. And in the midst of all this change is a girl trying her best to grow up and find out what happened to her parents on that very bad day.

Read on gentle readers…

There are no Mary Sues in my work. None at all. So don't claim there are. I know what Mary Sues are and I don't write them. So there.

Huzzahs to Roy the reader, Tear the faithful and Banshee the excitable reviewer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As she pulled up in front of the structurally sound but long abandoned warehouse, Sarah Billings wondered what she was getting herself into. In truth, it was to be a lot more than what she hoped would one day be a successful casino.

At the moment, the warehouse was what it had been for the past ten years: an empty shell. A decade ago it was rumoured the place had been a black market for strange or 'cursed' objects and peculiar drugs, a rumour that had made the place unsuccessful with buyers. Most of them had also heard of the 'lost girl', a child ghost that scared away even the biggest toughest dealers from the unloved building on the outskirts of London.

Sarah was made of sterner stuff. She described herself a being from the 'wildest wilds' of Texas. She as a born business woman who was bored with America, and she had come to London looking for something different. And to fill the gap she saw in the economy for 'really really big money makin' casinos'.

But now, as she surveyed the large but somehow pitiful building, she was beginning to have doubts. How profitable would it be to build a casino from scratch, this far from the centre of London? Sarah was not someone who had 'more money than sense'—she had not yet bought the site. But she was fully determined and had her heart set on making this work.

The door slid open with a screech, coating Sarah with a thin layer of rust. As she brushed herself off, she peered into the gloom. Sarah was twenty-something years old: old enough, in her eyes, to be pretty unshakable. Even then, she gasped.

Amidst the battered crates of long-forgotten loot, was the ghostly white figure of a young girl. She was wearing a worn Victorian looking dress, and she was skipping. These things were not greatly alarming. Sure, there was the obvious question: why was there a little girl playing by herself in an abandoned warehouse? But there were more pressing, more frightening things on Sarah's mind.

One thing was that the girl was singing in a language Sarah had never heard before and did not understand. This was something unheard in any continent or country of Earth you could care to mention. This was other-worldly, a strange, eerie, mystical sound. Sarah found it difficult to separate any actual words. It was just noise. Beautiful, terrifying noise.

And Sarah's mind was busy working on an explanation for this also. Maybe the girl had simply made it up.

But she found it hard to explain away the alarming presence of a large, old looking blue box. It looked something like a telephone box, but Sarah had never seen a blue telephone box, and it was completely the wrong size. And how the heck had it got here? Surely it was too big and heavy for anyone to carry, or for anyone to move it to sell on a black market. A child could certainly never move it here.

But it seemed to belong to the child. Every now and then she would stop skipping and look at it quietly, as though listening to something no one else could here. This frightened Sarah most of all.

Suddenly, the child seemed to notice Sarah's presence. For a moment, they looked at each other across the warehouse. Then the girl dropped her skipping rope and scampered inside the blue box. Sarah was intrigued. She didn't feel like running away just yet. Instead, heart hammering, she crossed the warehouse to within three metres of the box. She was close enough now to read the signs on it. The one at the very top read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

Sarah paused. _What now? _she thought. More than anything she wanted to leave the warehouse and get as far away as possible. But she couldn't bring herself to leave the child without finding out more. Was she real? Was she lost? Did she have a home to go back to?

Sarah picked up the skipping rope that lay at her feet then gently tapped on the police box door.

"Hello?" she called out. "Little girl? Are you lost?" There was a silence. Sarah tried again. "I have your jump rope. Would you like it back?" Nothing. "You can come out you know. I won't hurt you or anything."

There was a small scuffling noise at the door. It opened just a little. Two large brown eyes peered out cautiously.

"Hi there," said Sarah, smiling. "I'm Sarah. Here you go." She held out the skipping rope and the girl took it, winding it around her hand nervously. "What's your name?" The girl didn't answer, but opened the door a little wider so she could squeeze out. Sarah got the impression she was trying to hide from her whatever was inside the police box, so she didn't look. Instead, she looked at the child's dress, which was incredibly authentic.

"That's a pretty dress," she said in a friendly voice. "Were you playing dress up?" The girl said nothing. "I used to play that. I pretended to be a cowgirl." The girl studied her carefully, taking in her messy ponytail and friendly grin.

"You sound like a real cowgirl," she said.

"That's because I'm from America," said Sarah, nodding. "Where do you come from?"

"You're from Texas," said the girl, avoiding the question.

"Clever little thing aren't you? Could you tell from my accent?" asked Sarah. The girl's own accent was very strange. It was a mixture of everything, but then again, it didn't really sound like anything Sarah had ever heard. Besides, Sarah wasn't at all familiar with the variety of English accents. The best she could do was to guess that it sounded vaguely Northern. But then again, it sounded like a London accent too, just a little. "So, what's your name?"

"You ask a lot of questions," said the girl, not aggressively, more as if she didn't quite understand Sarah's reason for being inquisitive.

"I like to know things about people," explained Sarah.

"Oh," said the girl, as if it honestly surprised her. "But I don't have a name."

"Of course you do! Everyone has a name," said Sarah. The girl just looked at her. "Well, what do your parents call you?"

"I don't know them," said the girl.

"I'm sorry about that," said Sarah immediately. But still she persisted. "What do other people call you?"

"I don't know any other people," the girl stated matter-of-factly. "Only you."

Sarah was at a loss for words. If that was true, the girl must have lived alone all her life. But how had she survived?

"The TARDIS calls me 'loyal' because I stayed with her when they didn't," said the girl suddenly. Sarah smiled encouragingly.

"Who's 'they'?" she asked first.

"My parents," said the girl "And their friend. He was a captain." She seemed much more willing to volunteer information now.

"Is the TARDIS your friend?" She nodded. "Your imaginary friend?"

"No," said the girl firmly. She put one pale hand on the police box. "_This _is the TARDIS."

"The police box?" said Sarah doubtfully. "It calls you loyal?"

"She's not really a police box," said the girl. Sarah noticed the change in her voice as she spoke of the…the TARDIS. It obviously meant a lot to her. Her whole face seemed more animated. She was almost smiling. She suddenly cocked her head as if she was listening to something, then nodded. "The TARDIS is alive, just like you and me."

"And she can talk?" asked Sarah. This sounded crazy. It was crazy. But try as she might, Sarah could not believe the girl was lying. Everything she said was true, or she thought it to be true.

"It's not like us talking," she said. "It's hard to explain. Sometimes I hear her in my head. Other times it's feelings or pictures." She smiled properly for the first time. "The TARDIS is very smart. And she's in my head, so she's probably telepathic. That's how I know I can trust you. The TARDIS says you're kind and brave, and you're having a hard time believing me but you don't think I'm lying." She smiled again. "Which means the TARDIS must be in your head as well."

"I don't think you're lying," said Sarah honestly. "And I'd really like to know more about you and the…TARDIS. But I wish I knew what to call you."

"Sometimes, I ask the TARDIS about my parents and their friend," said the girl dreamily. "But she doesn't tell me much. Just…sometimes she says 'doctor'. I don't understand that. And I don't think she knows my name."

"Doctor?" asked Sarah. "Huh. Sounds like your daddy didn't have much of a name either."

"Or that he thought names weren't important," said the child. Sarah looked at her. She was just a normal looking child. Abnormal circumstances of course. How many kids can say they were brought up by a police box? She only looked about ten. But she evidently packed more wisdom than most ten year olds.

"Maybe I should give you a name," suggested Sarah. "Or a nickname if you like. So I know what to call you. Would that be OK?"

"Maybe," said the girl hesitantly. "What would you call me?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with names," Sarah promised. "I can think of one that means 'loyal' for you. Give me a minute, OK?" She sat on a nearby crate to think, with the child watching her from the safety of the TARDIS.

"How about Dinah?" suggested Sarah after a minute. "From what I recall it means 'dedicated'."

The girl thought about it. Again, she looked like she was listening. Suddenly she giggled.

"The TARDIS says that's an old name that belongs to a grandmother, not a little girl," she explained. Sarah laughed.

"That's true," she said. "I'll think of another." While she sat there, the girl edged around her and began skipping again.

"I heard you singing before," Sarah said.

"I know," said the girl, over the sound of the rope hitting the ground softly. "It scared you."

"A little," admitted Sarah. "It sounded so strange, even though you have a nice singing voice. Did you make it up?"

"No," she said, stopping at last. "It's a Gallifreyan lullaby I think. The TARDIS taught me it." Sarah knew she ought to be curious as to what 'Gallifreyan' meant, but felt she had already pried enough.

"You'll have to translate it for me sometime," she said instead. The girl looked puzzled.

"You didn't ask about Gallifrey," she said.

"I figure it's for you to tell me, when you're ready," said Sarah, shrugging lightly. "I'm not nosy."

"Then someday I'll translate it for you," the child promised. Something tugged at Sarah's heart, some form of primitive maternal instinct. She could have run away. Instead, she had stayed, and now she knew more about this child and her unique circumstances. And even if she wanted to leave, she was too involved now to just walk away. This scared her. It also made her want to protect the girl and keep her safe from the horrors of the outside world she had never truly known.

"I've thought of another name," said Sarah, snapping out of her reverie. "How do you like the name Dilys?"

"It's pretty," said the girl.

"It means three things," said Sarah. "Sure, constant and genuine. Loyal and truthful. And I may not know you very well, but you're not a liar."

"I don't have any reasons to lie," said the girl. "The TARDIS likes it."

"And you?"

"It's a good name," she said firmly. "It's my name."

"Great," said Sarah, grinning at her. "Now we know just what to call each other. Most names have a meaning you know. My name is Hebrew for princess or queen."

"That's why you're going to call your new casino the Queen Casino," said Dilys.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She had completely forgotten about the casino. It had seemed such a great idea…but if she built it, she would destroy a girl's peace and her home. She couldn't do that to her.

"It's OK," said Dilys, guessing the cause of her silence. Or had the TARDIS whispered to her? Sarah had no way of knowing.

"No it's not," said Sarah firmly. "If I build a casino here, hundreds of people will visit. Or, I hope they will."

"I'd like to meet new people," said the girl. "I don't mind."

"But your home," protested Sarah.

"My home is the TARDIS," said Dilys, pushing the door open. For the first time Sarah caught a glimpse of the massive interior. She gasped.

"It's…it's a lot bigger on the inside," she said shakily.

"You could build a special room around the TARDIS," continued Dilys. "That way we'd be protected." Sarah looked at her. She seemed completely calm and sincere. Sarah realised that she must have sometimes been very lonely. This could be what she needed.

"I'll do it," she said. Dilys smiled.

"TARDIS means something too," she volunteered. Sarah smiled at her.

"I thought it might do," she said. "It's an unusual name. What does it mean?"

"The letters all stand for something," said the girl. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

Suddenly, Sarah realised what she'd got herself into.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So, first chapter of what won't be anexcruciatingly long, but quite a strange story. And sad. But hopefully with a happy ending! So read on, my friends! Come back soon and I will have more wonders to give to you…

Please review. This is the deal: good deed for good deed. You review mine, I review yours.


	2. The Lost Boy

**Casino TARDIS part two**

**Notes: **We're going to do a bit of a time warp now and zoom forwards to when Dilys is 18! I know it seems a lot to skip, but the gap is really just her education and the casino getting popular…and who wants to read about school? When she turns 18 however, the TARDIS decides to tell her what perhaps, she should have been allowed to know all along…but who can say how a machine's mind works?

Oh help, I may be turning the TARDIS into Angel One and Angel Two…which of course, none of you will understand. (sigh). Hasn't anyone except me read Earth Search?

**Shangri-la-gypsy: **Huzzah! My old reviewers are flocking back to me! It's so great to see how loyal a following I've created…we're like the fellowship of the TARDIS or something. I was so nervous posting this because it is completely based on an OC, whereas Stella was more part of a Doctor and Rose adventure, if you get it. So I'm glad you're not finding it annoying, because it was very scary posting this!

**Becsy Lexi: **And another regular comes back! I love you guys…This is so great! I managed to get people feeling things for Dilys! That's half the battle I guess…if you empathise with a character you like them more and want to know more about them. You won't find out why she was left in this chapter…you'll get a hint in the next one and a full explanation in a future as yet unplanned chapter…but don't worry, you'll find out!

**Tear22: **I'm so glad you reviewed this Tear! (even though, of course, you've already read it). I'm still waiting on Banshee, but she'll be along soon I guess. As ever, you pack enough praise to inflate my apparently quite large ego (damn the flamer, burn him, curse him…etc etc) and I'm incredibly happy for it! _You _should be the one called Dilys, you're so loyal! Or…snigger…Dinah…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up, Dilly Daydream," aid Sarah, grinning as she brushed past Dilys. Dilys blinked. A man was looking impatiently at her from behind the bar. Dilys got the impression he'd been stood there for a while.

"Sorry," she said to him. You ordered a gin and tonic, right?"

"I hadn't even ordered yet," said the man grumpily "How did you know what I wanted? You bloody psychic or something?" Dilys ignored the question and busied herself pouring his drink. Her first day working as a barmaid and she'd already screwed up. She kicked herself for being so careless as she searched for a glass, wondering where the gin was. Thankfully, she managed to pour the correct drink and handed it to Mr Grumpy. He slapped the money down on the counter and stalked off. She sighed. This was not going well.

"Going for the hippy look today Dil?" said a boy with floppy blond hair who had successfully crept up behind her. Dilys jumped, saw who it was, and shoved him, smiling.

"I've told you not to do that Davey," she said, poking him in the stomach for good measure. He poked her back.

"And I've told you not to call me Davey," he said. "It makes me sound like a toddler."

"That's what you get for acting like one Davey," said Sarah, chuckling as she squeezed past Dilys again. She was extremely busy, which was a good sign. It meant the casino was doing well tonight.

"And what's wrong with my outfit?" demanded Dilys.

"Nothing," said Davey. "I'm sure it was very fashionable in the sixties," he remarked, taking in her floating kaftan and baggy trousers, both ridiculously colourful. Matched with her sandal and long dark hair, she looked like she'd stepped out of another era.

"How come you get to skip lightly around the dress code anyway?" complained Davey, looking despairingly at his royal red shirt and shiny gold trousers.

"I wear the name badge," she replied, pointing to a badge that read 'Dilys Billings'. Dilys had discovered that other people had an irrational need to know her full name, so she had long since adopted Sarah's. Everyone assumed Sarah was her mother, and Dilys didn't set them straight unless they asked. It was easier for them to think that, rather than asking probing questions about her family that, of course, she couldn't answer.

"Huh. Maybe I could get out of the shiny trousers of torment if I sucked up to the boss," teased Davey.

"I don't suck up to her!"

"Whatever," said Davey dismissively. "I came to ask you to take a look at one of the fruit machines; it's on the blink again."

"Sure," said Dilys, squeezing her way out of the cramped bar. "Sue can cover for me. Lead the way."

They set off through the bustling casino. It looked incredibly grand and almost brand new, thanks to the meticulous cleaning staff Sarah had hired. The floors were wooden, with red carpets laid on them leading towards the various games and machines, and huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It was packed with people, throwing their money away on the whirr of a machine or the click of the dice.

Dilys prised the back off the offending slot machine using one of the various screwdrivers she carried around with her. (lol, none of them are sonic!) "See, here's the problem," she said, pointing.

"Uh…where?" asked Davey, squinting in the general direction.

"Never mind," said Dilys, with a sigh that clearly meant 'you wouldn't understand if I told you.'

So, she set to work reconnecting loose wires and checking fuses. She was the Queen Casino's resident mechanic because of the regular repairs she made to the aging TARDIS. She made so many repairs that she found it increasingly frustrating that the secret of flying her had disappeared with her parents. She fixed the back of the machine into place and straightened up.

Suddenly, she felt a tugging and a whispering inside her mind. The TARDIS. Trying to make contact.

"Dil?" asked Davey, looking puzzled. Dilys ignored him, shutting him out and letting the TARDIS in.

"_Today is your 18th birthday…_"

_Yes, _though Dilys. _What of it?_

"_You are an adult now. You are ready to know what I could not tell you before. You were too young. It was not for a child to see. But now you are ready to know what became of your parents. You know the room…_"

_I'm coming, _replied Dilys.

"Dilly, are you OK?" asked Davey, looking concerned as he glanced at her pale face. She was in her world again, the world where she heard things other people couldn't. It had worried him when they were younger, just children at school. Now he was more used to it, but it still creeped him out to see her just blank out like that.

"Can I trust you Davey?" Dilys asked suddenly.

"You know you can Dil," he replied. "What's up?"

"Just…follow me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Since she could remember, there had been a room in the TARDIS that Dilys had been unable to enter. As she grew older and more curious, she repeatedly asked the TARDIS what was in it and when she could go inside. The answer was always the same: "_When you are old enough._" As she grew older still she began to suspect that the locked door held secrets about the parents she had never known.

And now she was 18, an adult. Old enough at last.

And for the first time she was allowing another person who wasn't Sarah into her precious TARDIS. It was risky. But Davey wasn't just another human—he was her best friend excepting Sarah.

And Dilys had a good reason for wanting him there—she was scared. If she was to be given a revelation, she needed support. She needed a companion.

It was terrifying.

Today…today would change everything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I keep asking her what's going on, but she's ignoring me. I mean, she's always been quiet but…

Secretive. Dilly's always been secretive. She's always at the casino, every night, but I don't actually know where she lives. She never invited me round when we were kids. Sometimes it feels like she lives at the casino.

I don't know much about her. Only that her parents are…missing? Dead? In prison? It could be any of these. Whatever happened, Sarah brought her up, and that's that.

And I haven't a clue what she's doing now, leading me into that little cupboard that's always locked…why does she have the key? Why…what's in…?

Right.

That's odd.

This must be a dream.

_What the hell is that?_

I'm begging her to explain, but she's not listening. She can hear me, but she won't listen.

So why am I even bothering to follow her into that…that…overgrown telephone box?

Because I want to take care of her.

Because she's like a little sister.

She looks scared.

Whoa.

It's…it's a lot bigger on the inside…

OK.

The whole world's suddenly gone nuts.

Then again, maybe it was before and I just didn't notice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

See you next, gentle readers! And don't you dare leave without reviewing! You know what'll happen, don't you? That's right.

POLLINATION!

Crawdie: I'm sure you mean extermination.

Shut up and let me do my Dalek thang.

POLLINATE! POLLINATE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. The Lost Memories

**Casino TARDIS part three**

**Notes: **Right. Warnings. This chapter is violent and upsetting, so I don't want any of you to have nightmares OK? No cheese for you guys tonight. In this chappie, we finally find out why Dilys was left by herself on the TARDIS. We also get to see little Dilly, Jack, Doctor numero 9 and Rose, plus our bad guy. So hold tight, shut up and follow me!

On a more simpering, I-love-everyone note, OH MY GOSH! Do you guys even KNOW how much you ROCK! The response I've had to this story has left me GOBSMACKED. I just checked my email account and I had seven reviews from this story just one day after posting a new chapter. This is a miracle for me. Most of my stories get about five reviews and that's it.

When I started writing Dr Who fics I was so nervous because of the response I got in the Pokemon section. But you guys are generous and incredible…so, at the risk of sounding like a complete lesbian slash stalker, I love you ALL.

Anyway.

**Mutants rule: **Thanks…it came to me in a dream…weird huh? The last dream I thought about turning into a story was one about a turtle…I'm glad I never followed that through, lol. Like I said, you don't fully find out everything for a few chapters. But in this one you find out what happened to them at least.

**Becsy Lexi: **Yes! That's it! We're evil! Eeeevil! Pure heartless evil! Seamless, eh? I must be better at writing than I thought…come on people, keep on inflating my ego, that's what I'm here for. You care…about my characters? (cries in joy) That's so wonderful! Yay in the utmost!

**Immi-in-the-TARDIS: **Aren't we all in the TARDIS…or wish we were…Here I am then, updating. Be happy! Hakuna matata…thanks, but it's not _that _brilliant…well, maybe a _little _brilliant…INFLATE MY EGO!

**Shangri-la-gypsy: **OH don't worry, you'll know…actually, she was wrong, it's NOT a room…it's just a door leading to somewhere else! Oooh, spoilers are fun, aren't they?

**Cloudhaven94: **Lol, me and my crazy Dalek voice…I once went around school doing it for a whole lunchtime, doing an impression of that famous Kit Kat advert. A Dalek goes up to a shopper and says 'GIVE US A CUDDLE', then the advert goes 'have a break, have a Kit Kat', then you see a whole line of Daleks mixed with hippies saying 'PEACE AND LOVE!'…man I had fun with that one. Anyway, me and my rambling, what was I going to say? Oh yeah…thanks for your reviews! ;) And yes yes, I'm very see through, they ARE her parents…but why did they leave? Why? Why? Why?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dil, stop! Dilys!"

They were in the control room. The central pillar glowed gently, lighting the huge console. Davey gaped at his surroundings, wondering if he was quite sane. Dilys stopped herself and went to him. Her big brown eyes were, for some reason, full of excitement.

"What's wrong?" she asked genuinely. She didn't realise how afraid Davey was feeling because at that moment, all there was to her was the TARDIS.

"Well, if you'd just stop and tell me what's going on…" Davey said grumpily. "Where are we? Why are we here?" These seemed like good questions to start with. Davey suspected the answer wouldn't be '42'.

"This is the TARDIS," began Dilys, trying to be patient. It seemed so trivial… "That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a time machine and a space ship rolled into one. It's my home, and it's alive, and it can talk to me."

"Can you fly it?" Davey asked. Dilys shook her head. "Then how did you get it?"

"It belonged to my parents, they were travellers," she continued. "Only they disappeared and I got left here. I think it was a mistake…anyway, I'm going to find out. Right now."

"Now?" Davey blinked. "Why do you need me?" Dilys grinned.

"I always need you," she said.

A silence fell for a moment. Davey's mind was literally buzzing. It was just so strange, so surreal, that Dilys could be involved with a machine that could…but it also explained some things to him, which was probably why he wasn't completely freaking out. Where Dilys lived. Why she never invited him round to play when they were younger. Why she seemed isolated, different to other people. Why sometimes she seemed to listen to something only she could hear.

Davey gave her a weak smile. "OK Dilly. Show me your spaceship."

He followed her meekly past the great console, winding down seemingly endless corridors as he listened to the calming sound that seemed to come from the walls themselves. It could almost be described as breathing.

They came to a closed door, much like any other they had passed. But the way Dilys reacted showed him that this was somewhere special. She reached out slowly to grasp the metal handle. Nervously, she pushed the door open. They both gasped in awe.

They were somehow stood beside an alter in a huge church, though Davey knew they hadn't left the…whatever she'd called it. He looked down past choir stalls to an aisle partially strewn with petals, all kinds of them. Davey would never admit it, but he knew quite a lot about flowers. Cherry and peach blossom. Roses. Even the Japanese nadeshiko flower, or 'pinks'…everything imaginable in beautiful, clashing colour.

It was a wedding scene, that much was certain. There as a bride, a groom, a best man and a young bridesmaid in a pale pink frock, about five or six. But the pews were empty, the vicar had left. No music sounded. Nobody moved. It was frozen in time.

_It's a wedding in a dream_, thought Dilys. _Not real. Not now._

"So…" Davey broke the silence uneasily, swinging his arms and rocking on his heels. He looked very uncomfortable. "They're your parents?"

"Yes," replied Dilys. "Yes, I suppose they are." She was very quiet. Davey glanced at her. Her face was white.

The tension was unbearable. Davey reverted to playing the part he always did when he was uncomfortable: class clown. "What? You thought they'd be taller?" No response. He hadn't expected one really. He took her hand, feeling how cold it was. Dilys had always had cold hands. "Come on. Let's go closer."

Their feet made no sounds as they moved towards the couple, although they should have clattered on the stone floor. Davey gently lead her to her frozen parents. She stared at them, and they gazed at each other silently.

"You know their names?" asked Davey.

"Sometimes…" Her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Sometimes the TARDIS says 'rose'. And 'doctor'. But no…I don't know for certain. Just that…" She pointed at the best man. "He was a captain."

"It doesn't matter about their names," Davey reassured her. He searched for something else to say. "Nice rags though."

"Yeah," agreed Dilys, taking in her mother's exquisitely detailed dress and the dignified suits.

"And I guess this is little Dilly," said Davey, strolling over to the child. "Yup. Cowpat eyes and sticky out ears, that's my Dil."

"Meanie," pouted Dilys, feeling much more at ease thanks to Davey's banter. Davey acknowledged this at once and felt pleased with his efforts, beginning to relax himself. He walked back to Dilys and her frozen parents, studying them.

"OK," he began. "Let's analyse the situation and decide…who does little Dilly look most like!" He grinned triumphantly as Dilys allowed herself to laugh.

"Shut up, you nutter," she said.

"Let's see," he said, peering at them. "We seem to have Daddy's ears…unfortunate…"

"Davey!" said Dilys, half shocked, half irritated. Her ears did _not _stick out.

"But a bit of a combination nose I think," continued Davey. Dilys sighed in mock despair as he got into his stride.

"Aaaah, the cowpat eyes are from Mummy! And that big, pouty, noisy mouth of yours." He studied the groom carefully. "But pale and dark haired like Daddy…hmm, this is a dilemma…is Dilys more like possible Rose or doctor something?" He thought for a moment. "We have a result!" he announced.

"Let's hear it then," said Dilys, rolling her eyes.

"You're definitely—"

But Dilys didn't hear who she was most like because she just noticed that the holographic people were moving. And blinking. She covered Davey's mouth with her hand as they spoke, their voices sounding distant and echoing though they were less than two feet away.

"OK, it's over. We need to go!" said the groom in a distinctly Northern voice. Dilys frowned. This was no way to talk if you'd just been married. Davey glanced at her, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Happiest day of their lives?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Dilys shrugged.

"There's no hurry," insisted the bride. She at least looked as glowing as brides usually did.

"Sorry Rose, but the Doctor's right," said the American captain. "Remember Flint? The one who got away?"

"What about him?" asked Rose.

"We've seen him," aid the Doctor. "He's still in London."

"Do you think he'd come here?" Rose looked worried, glancing at her daughter, who was sucking her thumb in the oblivious way that only five year olds can.

"I think he wants revenge," said the captain. "We shut down a pretty successful business that his family depended on."

"Yeah, an illegal, alien drug dealing business, as well as all sorts of artefacts he shouldn't have had," said the Doctor sarcastically. The little girl starting tugging on Rose's dress.

"Mummy, will you play with me now?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Mummy's busy darling," said Rose, in a motherly tone. "Why don't you take Uncle Jack back to the TARDIS and get him to give you a biscuit, OK?" The girl nodded, sticking her thumb back in her mouth.

"Come on, little tyke," said Jack, scooping her up and giving her a cuddle. He exited through a side door, the girl chattering happily to him as they went.

"We need to go somewhere safe," insisted the Doctor.

"Italy," said Rose immediately. "Great shops in Italy. I mean wine. I mean…culture and art, obviously." She smiled. "I want a pizza with my best husband, best man and best little girl."

"Only you would want to go to Italy to order pizza," said the Doctor fondly, playing with her hair.

"You don't really think Flint would have the nerve to show up here, d'you?"

"Let's not hang around to find out," said the Doctor, taking her hand.

A minute earlier, and they'd have escaped.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the aisle crashed open, revealing what appeared to be a tramp. He was unshaven, considerably dirty, and his clothes were torn. But not many tramps carry guns.

"You two…" he gasped hoarsely, taking ragged breaths. "You ruined everything. You drove my father to take his life." His eyes were full of madness as he held the gun on them.

The moments that past next were almost unbearable. The couple stood silently, transfixed by fear.

"Come on," Dilys urged them under her breath. "Run away. Run away. You can still make it…"

The couple clutched each other's hands as Dilys watched it complete terror. They weren't running. They were trapped. No way out.

No way out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

And because I'm a nasty troll-like person (although minus horns and troll-like smell…and no, I don't live under a bridge), I'm going to leave it there. So har-dee har har and I'll see you next time.


	4. The Lost Mother

**Casino TARDIS Part Four**

**Notes: **I know. I'm a worm. I shouldn't have left the last chapter on that absurd cliff hanger.

But it was worth it.

**Immi-in-the-TARDIS: **I know I'm so mean…addicted? You know, it's not good to get addicted to things Immi. Would you like to see a counsellor? On a more serious note, thanks for your review!

**Becsy Lexi: **Hey, I'm mean, but I don't smell! I thought I had that clear? Yeah, isn't it frustrating? You can't do anything…they can't do anything…it's like a big Catch 22. Lol, that was one of my favourite bits too. I needed something light before we get into the really dark upsetting stuff.

**Porkpie: **Man I could do with a pork pie…OK, I need to stop drooling over people's names. You're a newbie, ain't ya? Welcome my friend. Welcome to the insanity.

**Morph: **I love the TARDIS too! I think the best fics have her in them as a proper character…And here I am, keeping it up. Have fun and enjoy my work.

**Cloudhaven94: **I know, I'm evil…and don't worry, slowly but surely, I'm working on Jack's Agenda. Reviews speed up the thought process…hint hint double hint!

**Mutants rule: **I nearly fell out of my chair reading your review, so I guess we're square. ;)

**Uh.yeah: **Thanks so much for all your reviews! I wrote you a big rambly thank you email, so I won't go on too long…but it's so great that you're reading. And why does everyone hate me so much? I know it was a big cliffie…but…you gotta admit, it was excellent. INFLATE MY EGO, PEOPLE!

So, here we go.

Definitely going.

On our way now.

Going, going…GONE!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Two shots.

Two wounds.

Crimson.

Two bodies.

Dilys screamed until her throat was raw. Her parents…this was how it ended? Taking their last laboured breaths in their wedding clothes, hands desperately entwined? How could it end like this?

Flint sniggered. He was insane. Satisfied, he calmly dropped the gun and walked out of the building.

Davey lowered himself to the floor, trying to get into some form of recovery position, fighting the bile rising in his throat. He heaved. This was worse than on TV. So much worse.

But Dilys had no time to comfort him. She ran to where her parents lay and fell to her knees.

"Please no," she whispered.

They were dead. Of course they were dead. All hope of finding them, being reunited, crumbled into despair. She tried to reach out and touch them, tears pouring down her face as her fingers slipped through them. Just projections. Pictures of what was.

She didn't know them now, although she had. And she wouldn't know them again.

They were bodies.

They were empty shells, lying in their own life blood. Their souls were somewhere else and it was far too late for Dilys to grieve for them because they'd been gone so long already. But that didn't stop her sobbing until her throat ached and her eyes burned. How long had she waited for this day? How long had she spent dreaming of seeing her parents again?

Davey, slightly recovered, struggled across the floor to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. _How can I help her through this? _he thought as she turned to him and buried her face in his chest. He threw his arms around her and hugged her close, her tears soaking his uniform. For a moment they were children again, just lost little children, clinging to each other because that was all they had left.

"Rose?" The two teenagers parted to see who had spoken. "Doctor?"

Dilys rubbed a hand across her face as the hologram Jack ran straight through them.

"Rose…" he murmured as he saw her, her beautiful hair matted with blood. He knelt beside them, not caring as their blood seeped into his jeans and stained his hands. He stroked her hair. "Not my Rose…how could this happen? ...Why did I leave you? ...Oh my poor Rose…"

"This is so awful," whispered Dilys. Davey squeezed her hand. For once, he couldn't think of anything funnyto say. There was nothing funny about death.

"Want to leave Dilly?" he asked.

But something was happening to the Doctor. His lifeless form was suddenly wrapped in golden light. His features changed. As the light faded, Dilys saw that the man she had only just begun to accept as her father had changed completely. This Doctor was younger, more handsome. As he began to stir, Dilys looked eagerly towards he mother.

But whatever magic or miracle had revitalised her father wasn't working for Rose.

"Jack?" muttered the new Doctor as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"That's me," Jack said quietly. "Welcome back."

"Rose…is she…" His face fell.

"I'm so sorry," said Jack. The Doctor looked at him and then towards his wife.

"Rose?" He shuffled towards her and lifted her head gently, cradling it in his hands. "Come on Rose…please…wake up, you silly human…"

"Doctor." Jack laid a hand on his arm. He looked at him silently.

There was a pause.

"Why today Jack?" asked the Doctor, tears spilling down his cheeks as his voice rose. "Why did it have to be _today_!"

"I know, it's not fair," said the Captain, trying to quieten him. "But…but your daughter is safe. On the TARDIS."

"My last link," murmured the Doctor "My last link to Rose…she needs to be safe. I'll send her to Jackie." He produced the sonic screwdriver and held it high as it whirred into life. In the distance, Dilys heard a whirring, grating noise that she'd never heard before…she assumed it was the TARDIS in flight. She wished she could fly it herself. "I need one of my girls safe."

And with that. The projection faded away, leaving Dilys and Davey standing alone in a corridor of the TARDIS.

This corridor held four doors: one at the end, two on one side and one on the other.

"OK Dil," said Davey. "What now?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now…" _What now? Now I want to curl up in a little ball and never do anything again_, thought Dilys, but she pushed it from her mind. This was no time for grieving. It wouldn't bring them back. Rose…Rose had died a long time ago. And her father and Jack had been missing for years. Besides, she had her whole life for grieving. Now she just had to survive.

She needed to know more.

"Let's try that door first," she said, moving to one lining the left wall. Davey followed her like he always would, grinning because she was so brave, and he was so proud of her.

This was definitely Jack's room. Davey inspected the stars and stripes bedspread and was amused to find various naughty magazines hidden behind the pillow. Dilys promptly took them from him and put them back, giving him a thwack over the head first.

It was incredibly untidy in the Captain's room, and quite hard to get around. Half broken (or half mended?) gadgets littered the floor, mixed with tools, clothes and hair products. A fancy looking gun lay on his bedside table along with a strip of silly pictures of him, Rose and the Doctor crammed into a photo booth. Dilys tried one of his drawers cautiously, feeling a little guilty for snooping but too intrigued to care. Inside lay several photo albums and a box crammed with mini disks, obviously home videos from the labels. Here was a man who loved his friends.

"You should look at those," said Davey.

"I will," agreed Dilys. "But not by myself." Davey grinned.

"Who said you'd be by yourself?" he said.

The next room along was overwhelmingly pink. A pile of out of date fashion magazines and a copy of _Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus_ was sat in a corner, along with several cuddly toys. This was Rose's room. The little pink TV had a _Friends _DVD balanced on top and Dilys was intrigued to see a little post-it note stuck to the CD player. On it was written, in rounded script with little hearts over the i's—_Just about sums it up! _Dilys felt a surge of happiness as she realised this was a note from Rose. Not to her, obviously, but from Rose all the same. She pressed play. The Corrs' 'When He's Not Around' flooded the room.

_He's uncool_

_An unsophisticat_

_He's a tightrope walker on an open path_

_He's a maze of curiosity_

_He is the living bread that cures my appetite_

_I find that I can't breathe and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around…_

Dilys turned it off.

"She really loved him," put in Davey.

"Yeah," said Dilys, sniffing back tears. "Yeah, she did."

The room at the end of the corridor was also very pink, with a border of Winnie the Pooh and his friends generally having a good time. A small bed with a Disney Princess bedspread was in the centre, with a mobile of stars and planets dangling above it. Dilys switched it on with interest. A melody she knew very well filled the room.

"It's my lullaby!" she cried. "My Gallifreyan lullaby!"

Davey knew she probably wasn't going to explain this, so he let it wash over him like the exquisite music. He looked at the rest of the room, which was much like every other little girl's. Stuffed toys, picture books, flashing trainers…

Dilys was singing. Davey had heard her singing before and she had a lovely singing voice, but it was _what _she was singing that disturbed him. She was singing to the same tune the mobile was playing, and she was singing in…well, he guessed it was Gallifreyan, or whatever she'd called it.

Davey shivered. Something about the lullaby made his hairs stand on end. He'd never realised beautiful things could be frightening.

The lullaby ended and they move to the last room.

This was the Doctor's room. It was plain, black and white, and had very little in it except a picture of Rose and Jack and a half finished remains of something he'd been making out of scraps of metal. There was a bookcase in his room too, and Davey felt his neck prick again. Most of the books weren't in English.

"Dil, when do you want to check out those albums and disks?" he asked his friend, who seemed a little spaced out.

"Um…" Dilys looked clueless.

"Do you want to watch the disks tonight?" he asked again. "I can stay over and we can watch them…and have popcorn and…and pizza…"

"OK," said Dilys, looking vaguely happy. "Yes. Right, let's do that." And they collected the disks and albums, food from the kitchen, and made their way to a TV room, where they spent a normal evening laughing at silly photos and films and crying at the sad ones.

And Davey became subconsciously linked with the TARDIS.

Because even though neither of them knew it, the TARDIS recognised at once what had happened.

Dilys, in the tradition set by her father, had found herself a companion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bit of a sappy chapter that, but there you go. I want to make it clear now that Davey is not a romantic companion like Rose: him and Dilys are best friends and nothing more. You can have a soul mate without being in love with them you know. ;)


	5. The Lost Father

**Casino TARDIS Part Five**

**Notes: **So the tracking down begins…let's all watch now as Dilys tries to find her daddy.

**Immi-in-the-TARDIS: **Hey, you're number one again! You're a quick reviewer…can anyone beat you to it this time? We shall see…It's so sweet, I've got a really good response for the last chapter…I dunno, I just wasn't sure I could write sad sappy stuff very well. I thought you might laugh! But if you're crying…that's awesome. The most incredible feeling. Thanks.

**Uh.yeah: **Oh good! I got a tad worried, I was getting a lot of 'you're mean and nasty reviews'! Which is fine, because I'm getting a response from people, but…anyway, again, I'm so touched. Crying is something you should be reserving for the actual programme, but you're actually crying for my stories as well…very strange feeling. And as for your reviews, keep on bombarding me. It's better than tumbleweed blowing gently across an empty screen. Lol, I like Davey too! His name really suits him somehow…I think the thing I want to see most of in the coming chapters is how Davey grows up, which has already begun because he adjusted so well…of course, Dilys has growing to do as well, so…let's just see.

**Becsy Lexi: **Oh thanks…lol, yeah it's because I write a few chapters in advance so I can update quick. Which is actually why I've got behind with Jack's Agenda; I've been all about this story! So many questions…can't promise this part will answer them, but you'll get them eventually. Well, some of them. I like to retain the mystery. Yes, it's very sad, I love Rose and it was a shame to kill her off…but the story wouldn't have worked as well if I hadn't!

**LilCosette: **Whoa, calm down! I know, I know, I killed her…but like I said, it was for the good of the story. Heart stopping? That's something new! It's…it's going again now, right? Don't die on me now. Yeah, the companion thing just came to me…I hadn't even realised I'd done it, but I had, and it seemed right!

**Morph: **Yeah, that's true…but it happens all the time if you think about it. Black widow spiders are kinda pretty (you know, for spiders) but meeting one would scare the hell out of me. And Buffy…very pretty…very scary. Things just work out like that. I loved the concept of the lullaby because it was a great way to link child Dilys with teenage Dilys. And there'll be more about it right at the end, so everything will hopefully come full circle!

**Mutants rule: **Aaaah, I seem to have mastered the element of surprise. I think a lot of people were expecting them to somehow escape…but they can't always do that of course.

Anyway, this part is a little on the short side, but it's important for setting up the next one, which…I'm sure you'll all gonna love this…will be from Jack and Doctor POV! Huzzah!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Today was the most incredible day. _

_We'd stopped off at this almost deserted little planet. It was like a desert island, all sand and sea and coconut trees. That's what Jack said, except they weren't coconut trees because not many coconuts are green and wiggly. Anyway, there was just this one factory that made these little gadget things, I forget what they do exactly. So naturally Jack wanted one._

_Which gave me a whole day in paradise with my Doctor. Absolute bliss!_

Dilys smiled and turned to another page.

_You will NEVER believe what's happened now. Not aliens, not some planet that needs saving…this is much stranger._

_I think I might be pregnant. I think._

_I've been feeling sort of off in the mornings for a while (duh, how could I not have noticed before?) and then I started gaining weight…_

"What you doing?" Dilys closed the diary.

"So finally he wakes!" she teased. "You sleep for a very long time."

"Hey it's only what…" Davey looked at his watch. "Twelve thirty." He looked so surprised that Dilys laughed.

"I found this in Rose's room," she said. "It's a diary. I feel bad reading it but…"

"You need to know more, right," said Davey, sitting down next to her. "You find out anything?"

"Only that her last name was Tyler."

They were sat on the uncomfortable floor of the control room, leaning against the console. Dilys liked it here though. She felt close to the TARDIS. Suddenly Davey sat up straight.

"Rose still has parents, right?" he asked.

"A mum," said Dilys. Her eyes widened as she guessed what he was thinking. "You think I should get in contact with her?"

"It's worth a shot," he said. "I mean, you get to know your grandma…"

"And I could track down my dad! Davey, you're a genius." Dilys hugged him.

"Yeah, I know," said Davey. "It's a pity people don't pick up on it more often."

"Let's start looking right now," said Dilys, jumping to her feet and pulling him up with her. "I'll get a phonebook and…you ask Sarah for her help." She started running towards a cupboard but Davey called her back.

"Dil, don't get yourself too hyped up about this OK?" said Davey. "If we can't find her…I don't want you to be disappointed."

"When did you get _sensible_?" asked Dilys, grinning. "Don't worry Davey. Somehow…somehow I just _know _I won't be disappointed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sure, I'll help," said Sarah. "We've got plenty of time until I open up the casino tonight. What do you want me to do?"

"Try these numbers," said Davey handing her a list. "It's a list of the Tylers in London. If you get through, ask for Jackie Tyler. Then explain about Dilys being her granddaughter and see if they can meet up."

Sarah whistled in surprise as she saw the list. "Tyler is a popular surname."

"We've got the other half of the list," said Davey.

"There's more?"

"Oh, this is nothing," Davey assured her. "You should have seen the amount of Smiths." Sarah laughed.

"OK, I'll do my best," she said. "I'll come if I get anything."

"Thanks Sarah," said Davey, speeding off to the TARDIS.

So they tried, off and on, all day. The casino opened at six and Sarah had to come back and give them the remainder of her list, but they kept trying. Sarah assured them they wouldn't be needed in the casino, so they both took the night off to keep trying. They had to keep trying.

"Excuse me, Mr Tyler? I was wondering if there was a Mrs Jackie Tyler in the house…"

"Hi, am I speaking to a Mrs Jackie Tyler? No? OK, thank you for your time."

"Hello, is that Mrs Tyler?" asked Dilys at about eighty thirty. She was getting tired and they were near the end of their list. But she made herself keep going…keep trying…

"Yeah, what is it? If you're selling something I don't want it."

"No, no I'm not selling anything," said Dilys hurriedly. "Please stay on the line. I was just wondering…" She tried a different tack. "Mrs Tyler, do you have a daughter?"

"Y'mean Rose?" The voice sounded grumpy. "Look, I'm sorry miss, but my daughter died a long time ago, so if this is about a debt…" Dilys almost dropped the phone.

"You have a daughter called…called Rose?" she whispered.

"What? Look, speak up or don't speak," said Jackie. "I'm telling you, Rose is gone—"

"My name is Dilys…" Dilys swallowed. "Dilys Tyler. I'm Rose's daughter."

For a moment, Jackie was silent.

"No. No, sorry but you've obviously made a mistake. My granddaughter was called Amy, not Dilys."

"I'm Rose's daughter," repeated Dilys. "I know this is a bit of a shock, but…"

"Amy? Amy is that really you?"

"Yes…" she replied. "Yes, it's me. Mrs Tyler, I know this seems…I mean, it's really great…I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you found me too," said Jackie quietly. She sighed. "But it's not me you want, is it? It's that Doctor Git. Your daddy."

"Yes," said Dilys. "Yes…is he there?"

"Amy…Dilys…whatever your name is…I'm sorry love, but you've missed him. He was here an hour ago looking for you. I don't know where he went." Dilys suddenly felt very cold. "We had an argument. I don't think he'll be back, but we can try…are you still there?"

"Thank you for your time Mrs Tyler," said Dilsy quietly, before she hung up. Davey was also saying goodbye to the Tyler he had on the phone.

"No luck here I'm afraid," he said. "I only just got off the phone, he was trying to sell me curtains…Dilly, what's wrong?"

"That was her," she said miserably. "That was Jackie Tyler."

"But that's great news…isn't it?"

"No it's not," she said. "My dad was there an hour ago. They had an argument, he left and now she doesn't know where he is. We're back to square one and I have no idea what to try next." Davey gave her a hug.

"We'll try something," he said. "We won't give up. He's not dead."

"I know," she said. "That makes it worse. If he was dead, I could grieve for him, maybe heal. But instead…he's just lost."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Trundling up a track…getting to the high point of a hill…everything's going swell and then…you just hurtle back down again. Well, it's another sad ending to a sad part of a sad story, but don't worry! Don't have a big spaz! You know I love happy endings…anyway, the next part will be from the Doctor's POV, and you KNOW how much you'll enjoy that!


	6. The Lost Daughter

**Casino TARDIS Part Six**

**Notes: **Well, well, what do we have here then? Oh my! It looks like a chapter entirely made up of…the Doctor and Jack! How extraordinary! Who would have expected that to happen?

**Immi-in-the-TARDIS: **Still number one Immi! OK, OK, I'll update. Here we go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was called 'Fishsticks.' Evidently, someone had realised the river Thames was nearby and wanted to be funny.

It didn't seem funny to Jack.

Why the Doctor had wanted to meet here of all places was beyond him. It was one of the most neglected and horrible streets he'd ever walked down, topped off by Fishsticks itself, which looked dodgy and trashy. A bit like the people who worked there.

Correspondence. That's what him and the Doctor did now. The odd letter, maybe a postcard, a telephone call. They never visited each other. Well, they had to begin with but not after last time. The Doctor had crumbled completely into a pile of scrap, and losing everything had rebuilt him into a completely different person.

Jack wasn't doing much better himself. After everything they'd been through together, when all was said and done, Rose was the glue that kept their friendships together. When she was gone, they'd just drifted apart.

Friends do that all the time.

And now he wanted to meet. Out of the blue. Just like that.

Jack strolled into the bar. The smell of sweat and alcohol hit him like it never had before. He supposed that once upon a time he'd have found it somewhat arousing. Now he wanted to throw up.

And there he was. The young, handsome man he had been when they parted had aged before his time. He looked tired, gaunt and dreadful. Which was OK, because Jack suspected he looked much the same.

The Doctor looked up. Jack sat on the stool next to him. For a moment they were silent.

"Doctor," said Jack in greeting. The Doctor didn't respond straight away, staring into the cheap, nasty glass of beer. He set it down with a clank.

"Her 18th birthday Jack," he said suddenly. Jack wondered how much beer he'd drunk.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Amy's 18th birthday today," repeated the Doctor. Jack's face softened.

"Amy," he said. "I haven't heard you say her name for a long time. I thought you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget about my own daughter Jack?" the Doctor snapped. "My flesh and blood? Do you think I'm that negligent?" He took another gulp of his beer while Jack tried to get over the shock of him begin so…angry. He was angry at everything for what had happened to his family. Jack needed to be more careful.

"Is that was this is about then?" asked Jack. "You want to organise another search for her?"

"Yes," said the Doctor coldly.

"Doctor…" Jack really didn't want to say it, but felt he needed to. "Doctor, you do realise she could be dead?" The Doctor turned to him. His eyes were completely cold.

"She's not dead," he said. "Don't even suggest it." Another swig of beer. "If she was dead, I'd know."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure," said Jack bluntly, ordering himself a beer. The barman glared at him as if he had no right to, then got a glass.

"How could you…you think I'm lying?" hissed the Doctor.

"I don't think you're lying," said Jack. "What I think is that you're so twisted by grief that you're not thinking. Your daughter has been missing for _thirteen years_. Thirteen. Most people would give up after a decade. But oh no, the Doctor is special, he has to keep digging up the past and trying to find someone who may not even exist!" Jack stopped, suddenly realising that he was yelling. The bar fell silent. All eyes were on the American. He took a drink of his beer. The Doctor stared at the bar.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, as the light chatter started up again around them. The Doctor lifted his tired head and gazed at him, giving a hint of a smile.

"I don't blame you," he said. "It must be frustrating. And I want…would like to move on too. But she's not dead Jack. I know she's not."

"But there's nothing more we can do," insisted Jack. "We can't search the world Doctor."

"But we can search London again," he suggested. "I sure she must be here somewhere, how far could she go?"

"Uhhh, anywhere in space and time? She's got the TARDIS," said Jack.

"Yes, but she won't be able to fly it," the Doctor reminded him. "She was only a little girl. But…if you don't want to help me this time…I'd understand."

"Of course I'll help you," said Jack. There was a pause as both men drained their glasses. The Doctor sighed.

"I tried…I tried so hard to find her Jack," he said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"But you don't understand," said the Doctor. "Amy…my daughter…she was my last link to Rose."

_I've got your rainbows_

_Seen your sunbeams_

_I know a place where heaven breathes_

_And it's through her window_

_Your baby girl's window_

"She was my link too," said Jack. "Everything you've gone through, I've been through as well. And I'll help you until you feel you want to give up."

"That's good to know," said the Doctor, smiling properly. "It's so good to see you again Jack."

"You too."

"Do you miss it?" asked the Doctor after a pause. "Do you miss the adventures we had?"

"Miss it?" Jack laughed bitterly. "I miss it so much it hurts. But unless we find her…"

"We can't find the TARDIS, I know," said the Doctor.

_I know you're happy where you are_

_Singing to the moon_

_Talking to the stars_

_Through her window_

_Your baby girl's window_

"We should start at Jackie's," suggested the Doctor. "See if she's got in contact."

"Right." Jack ordered two more beers. "And…the warehouse? Where Flint…"

"I know where you mean," said the Doctor. "It's a casino now you know. It got renovated. So, if the TARDIS was there…it probably got moved."

"Yeah but…a casino." Jack grinned. "There's nothing that takes your mind off things like gambling."

"There's nothing that wastes your money like gambling," said the Doctor.

"You need it," said Jack. "You need to have some fun. We both do."

"We need to find my daughter."

"Both are possible." Jack lifted his beer. "To Rose and Amy."

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "Rose and Amy…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They walked to Jackie Tyler's flat the next evening, around seven. They'd spent the day wandering around London. Catching up. Trying to build up enough courage to confront Jackie again, and ultimately, their past.

As they stood outside the flat, it amazed the Doctor that she could still live there without Rose. _But I guess she got used to that_, he thought.

He knocked on the door.

"Prepare the charm Jack," he muttered.

"Don't know if I've got it any more," said Jack honestly. A woman in her late fifties, early sixties opened the door. Grey hair and age had done nothing to change Jackie's feelings towards the Doctor.

"Oh, it's you is it?" she asked aggressively. "Come to see if I've any more daughters for you to take away from me?"

"Jackie, I'd like to ask you about Amy," said the Doctor politely. "Can we come in?"

"You can ask from out there," said Jackie stubbornly, not budging from the doorway. "That's another of my girls I hardly ever see. When are you gonna let her stay over, eh? She needs a grandma."

"There's a reason that we haven't," said Jack suddenly, turning on his smile. "Please Mrs Tyler…" It worked like a charm.

"Ten minutes," she growled. "Then I throw you out."

"Ten minutes to explain thirteen years," muttered the Doctor to Jack. He shrugged. "I've done worse."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Right. Explain." The Doctor took one look at Jackie Tyler's cross, wrinkled face and proceeded to do just that.

"Before Rose was killed, Jack had taken Amy back to the TARDIS so she would be safe in case Flint came looking for us," said the Doctor.

"Flint?" Jackie sucked her teeth. "Oo's 'e?"

"The owner of an illegal business we shut down," explained Jack. "It was for the best. He was selling alien drugs and artefacts to humans."

"When we'd done that, we decided to stay in London for a while," said the Doctor.

"I remember," said Jackie. "You brought Amy here. Lovely child she was. But then you had the nerve to propose to my daughter."

"For all intents and purposes, we were already married." The Doctor struggled to keep polite. "We had a daughter and she was the only woman in my life. The ceremony just made it official. It's what Rose wanted."

"You didn't even invite me!" Jackie looked very angry. "My own daughter's wedding and I don't get an invite. Where as this American who has nothing to do with her was the best man!" The Doctor sighed.

"It was Rose's…she wanted to keep it simple," he said.

"You practically eloped!"

"Mrs Tyler!" Jack cut in before the Doctor lost his temper. "Mrs Tyler, what the Doctor's trying to explain is that after Rose was killed, he sent Amy and the TARDIS here, to you."

"What do you mean, he sent it here!" asked Jackie. "D'you think I'm blind? I would've seen it if he'd sent it here."

"The coordinates had been changed," said the Doctor quietly. "In an emergency the TARDIS was programmed to go to you. It's possible Rose or Amy, without realising it, somehow changed them—"

"Don't you dare pin this on them!" screamed Jackie. "My daughter was sensible and brave. She would never have sent away her little girl, NEVER!"

"I did it for Amy," said the Doctor.

"Yeah well, where is she now, hmm? God knows where, and who's fault? Yours," said Jackie.

"So she hasn't contacted you," said Jack.

"No she bloody well hasn't, and if she ever does, it'll be so she can find me, not an incompetent lazy negligent father like you!"

The Doctor and Jack got up.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Mrs Tyler," said Jack stiffly. The Doctor waited until he'd gone.

"Jackie," he said. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she demanded.

"For the last seven years of her life, Rose spent most of her time with me," said the Doctor humbly.

"That's why I hate you the most," said Jackie, but with no real venom. The Doctor nodded, and walked out.

"Jack, what are we doing?" asked the Doctor wearily once he was outside. "This is so stupid."

"Don't give up on me now Doctor," said Jack. "We'll find her, just…not here."

"It was stupid of me to think it would be so easy," he said. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, you're an optimist," insisted Jack.

"Yeah, and where has optimism got me?"

"You just need to relax, forget for an evening," said Jack. "Come on Doctor, you're not too old to have a little fun are you? Let's go to that casino we were talking about."

"I can't go back there Jack, not—"

"Flint's long gone, you ass," said Jack fondly. "He left the country a decade ago, I kept tabs on him, I promise. He's in Brazil at the moment." The Doctor didn't look like he could believe him. "Look, he wouldn't come back here, even Flint's not that stupid. He's a wanted criminal. Besides, he didn't see me and he thinks you're dead."

"You're right, I know you're right," said the Doctor. He sighed. "Look, maybe another night—?"

"No way," insisted Jack. "Queen Casino is one of the best in London, you'll love it."

The Doctor sighed again. "If you say so Jack."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

OOooooh, getting close! What next, what next! Believe me, I shall be the last to know.


	7. Lost and Found

**Casino TARDIS Part Seven**

**Notes: **Lucky number, seven.

**Becsy Lexi: **Lol yeah, that's exactly what he's done. Yes, feel sorry for her, because now she's a twisted lonely old woman...Everything seems to have gone downhill since Rose died. Yes, I'm cruel, but am I that cruel...you'll just have to wait and see. The names in this fic chosen for the Doctor's daughter are very significant, because they both express feelings. Dilys means loyal, expressing the TARDIS's feelings towards her. Amy means something else which you'll find out, which expresses Rose's feelings towards her daughter. It's very symbolic, I'm very proud.

**Immi-in-the-TARDIS: **Thank you, thank you very much. I'm upating now because I had some final tweaks...anyway...yes, thank goodness! If it weren't for Jack, I wouldn't have anything to write about!

**Uh.yeah: **Yes! Watch them grow...while you still can...Lol, it would be very ironic if they just buggered off out for a night (which by the way, Dilys has never done...every night at the casino because of the TARDIS...just thought you'd like to know). Yes, it's very sad, but I think that's probably what would happen without Rose. When you grieve for someone you tend to push everybody else away if you're that kind of person, and both Jack and the Doctor are very proud...they wouldn't like to ask for help. Anyway...

Here we go then. Wish them luck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The casino was crowded and noisy. But then, that was how the Doctor liked it. Noisy meant he couldn't hear himself think. It was only by not thinking that he'd managed to stay sane.

Rose…

He scratched the back of his head. It felt sort of…itchy. Tickly. On the inside. Like someone whispering in your ear.

_I know that feeling,_ he thought, dropping his bottle (water this time, don't worry, he's not turning into a naughty boozehound) as he realised what it was.

Someone came rushing up to find the source of the noise. She saw the broken glass by the Doctor's feet and tutted.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked. She was American.

"No," said the Doctor. "No, I don't think so…I'm sorry, I just…let me help." He squatted down and started picking up the bits of broken glass.

"Thanks," said the woman. Her name tag said 'Sarah Billings'. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yes, thank you," said the Doctor, smiling at her. She looked at him strangely.

"Say," she said. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I…I don't think so," he replied. Sarah frowned.

"You look really familiar," she insisted. "Just…something about you…" She laughed suddenly. "Maybe it's me."

"Yeah. You looked tired," offered the Doctor.

"I've been busy today, trying to contact a friend who's being _very _elusive," she said. "It's OK, leave the glass now. I'll get Dilys to clear it up if she's not busy." They both straightened up. "You here by yourself?"

"No, I'm with…" He looked over to where Jack was playing cards, and by the sounds of it, winning. At leas one of them was having a good time. "I'm with a friend."

"Well…have a good evening," she said, glancing at him again, then walking away.

The Doctor, left alone, turned his attention back to the whispering feeling he'd had before. That wasn't just a feeling. That was the TARDIS. Nearby.

He tried in vain to contact it, but over the years the link they'd once had had faded, much like the link between him and Jack, him and Amy, and him and the real world in general. He walked around the casino, trying to pick up the 'signal' again. He barely noticed bumping into a teenager, evidently Dilys, who'd come to clean up the mess from his bottle.

"Sorry," he muttered, not looking at her as he made his way through the crowd. The girl didn't even look up.

_There's finger marks around her soul_

_But your laughter fills the hole_

_Through her window_

_Your baby girl's window_

He came to a wall and leant on it gratefully. He was really tired. Maybe it was time to call it a night.

But then…he felt it again. The whispering, tugging feeling of the TARDIS.

_Where are you?_ he asked frantically. There was no response. The feeling faded. Irritated, he looked around for Jack to say goodbye. His eyes fell on a door nearby. It opened briefly and a blond boy walked out, looking around covertly, but not looking at him. The Doctor walked forwards quickly and caught the door before it closed, slipping inside.

_Oh, I wish you'd stayed_

_To see what she made of herself_

And there it was. His TARDIS…safe and sound. In a casino, granted, but…

The Doctor ran his hands over the familiar surface of the wooden door.

"There you are," he muttered. "I heard you…I found you at last." He felt strongly like hugging the police box, but didn't.

He heard the door open again behind him.

"Davey?" asked a quiet voice. "Is that…who are you?" The Doctor spun around. It was the girl he'd bumped into, Dilys. The one with dark hair and the…the weird outfit. She gasped.

"It's you." The Doctor had no idea what she meant by this, but noticed that she'd gone very pale. And she was swaying. Quickly, he ran to her and tried to support her. He lowered her to the ground carefully.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "You're Dilys, right?"

"You know me?" she asked faintly.

"Not exactly…" he admitted.

"I know you," she said. "You're…you're my dad…my…I found you."

"What?" asked the Doctor, aghast. But she'd already fainted. He quickly put her into a recovery position, checking that she was still breathing while he tried to control his own. Her dad? What was going on? This couldn't be…

"Amy?" he whispered. "Amy is that you?" The girl's eyelids flickered and opened. She smiled at him.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I don't think I can stand."

"That's OK, just…just stay there," he said. "Before…you said…"

"You don't recognise me," she said. "I didn't think you would…but I know you."

"Am I…" The Doctor swallowed. "Am I your father?"

"Yes." The Doctor wasn't quite sure what to say next. After all these years of searching, he'd wanted so badly for this day to come. But after all of the preparing himself for disappointment, he wasn't sure how to react now that he'd actually found her. He'd assumed the worst. Now he'd got the best. And it was _weird_.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say…"

"It's OK," she said. She smiled at him. "I'm…I'm nervous too." They both laughed hesitantly. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Davey and…

"Jack?" said Dilys and the Doctor simultaneously.

"You know him too?" the Doctor asked Dilys.

"Who's this?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Man this is confusing," said Davey.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"You want to sit up?" the Doctor asked Dilys. She nodded and he did his best to help her.

"Hi Jack," she said quietly. Jack looked baffled.

"Uhh…what?" he said.

"Jack, it's OK," said the Doctor. "This is…this is…"

"Oh I get it now!" said Davey suddenly. "Hey, this is great! You found your dad Dilly!"

"What?" asked Jack. "This is Amy?"

"Nooo…" Davey looked confused. "This is Dilys. She's his daughter."

"Your daughter's called Amy," said Jack. He looked suspicious.

"Well I was hardly likely to remember that, was I? I was only little when you left me, and the TARDIS couldn't say names," said Dilys. "Sarah named me."

"Who's Sarah?" asked Jack.

"That woman in the casino? She named you?" The Doctor frowned. "Can I ask why?"

"Look…everybody shut up!" said Davey. For once in his life, he was obeyed without question. "Look, I know this is confusing for all of you, but asking a bunch of questions isn't going to…look. Jack, this is Dilys. She's his daughter. And yes, Sarah renamed her because Sarah was the one who found her. Am I getting this right Dil?" Dilys nodded. "Sarah built the casino around the TARDIS and brought Dilys up as her own child. Um, Dil lives on the TARDIS and I think she can talk to it, right?"

"So who are you?" asked Jack.

"Her best friend," said Davey defensively.

"Right." Jack still didn't look convinced. "Doctor, what do you think of this?"

The Doctor looked at Dilys. There she was, in this girl's eyes…Rose.

_People say you were gone too soon_

_I see your face when flowers bloom_

_Through her window_

_Your baby girl's window_

"Yup," he said, grinning. "This one's mine." He helped her to her feet and Davey immediately hugged her.

"Told ya we'd find him," he said gruffly.

"You were awesome," said Dilys. "Really empowered." Davey glowed. They parted. Dilys looked at the Doctor, feeling herself go red. Neither of them were quite sure…

"Oh just hug him Dilys," aid Davey. So she did. Awkwardly. And he hugged her back. Awkwardly.

"My girl," he said. Dilys just smiled.

"Knock knock," said Sarah as she walked in. "Dilly, could you…Dil? What's going on?" Dilys pulled away from the Doctor and grinned.

"Sarah," she said. "I'd…I'd like you to meet my dad."

_Oh, I wish you'd stayed_

_To see what she made of herself_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still can't quite believe it," said Sarah. They were in the control room, stood around the console. "It's all so sudden."

"We were very lucky," said Dilys. "I contacted Jackie Tyler today, but she said you'd already gone. I never thought you'd turn up here."

"You talked to Jackie?" The Doctor grinned. "I bet she was helpful."

"I should probably ring her back, just…not tonight…you know?"

"I know," he said. "Jackie's very…overwhelming."

"So you're Amy now are you?" asked Sarah, smiling. Dilys looked uncertain.

"Well…" She glanced at the Doctor.

"Oh, it's OK, you stay Dilys if you want," he said hurriedly.

"Thanks. It would be too weird," she said apologetically. "But Amy can be my middle name. And Tyler can be my last one."

"You know what Amy means Dil?" said Sarah.

"Sarah's really good with names," explained Dilys quickly. "Mine means loyal cus that's what the TARDIS calls me. What does it mean?"

"Beloved one," she said, beaming at them all.

"That's…I dunno what to say," said Dilys, blushing. "Thanks, I guess."

"Nothing to do with me, it was Rose's choice," said the Doctor honestly. "I'm as surprised as you. I wanted to call you Besquattle."

"Besquattle?" Dilys laughed.

"It suits you," teased Davey. Dilys thumped him.

"Gallifreyan name," said the Doctor.

"Oh? What does it mean?" asked Dilys.

"Terrifying." Dilys thumped him too.

"I am not!"

"Hey, I was young…" Jack looked at him, eyebrow raised. "OK, not that young, but a kid was a scary thought."

"I'm glad Rose named me," said Dilys, rolling her eyes.

"So what happens now?" asked Jack. He'd been a little silent, felt a bit out of it. He hadn't been close to the Doctor for a while now and he barely knew Dilys. And he definitely didn't know her friends. Maybe once, a while ago, he would have felt more comfortable…but he'd put up a lot of walls since then.

"Well…" The Doctor looked nervous. "That's up to Dilys. If you want us to stay…"

"I do," she said quickly. "I really want you to stay. And so does the TARDIS. You can…you can show me how to fly her. Take me somewhere."

"I'm not sure I remember…"

"Liar," said Jack, smiling. "You flew her for centuries."

"OK, maybe I do," admitted the Doctor. "I just haven't for a while. But it's like riding a bike. You never forget."

"I did once, it's a funny story," said Davey. He stopped and glanced at them. "But obviously not one I'm going to share right now."

"You want to bring this one with us?" asked the Doctor.

"Um…" Dilys looked awkward. "Can I? I mean…would you like to?" She silently pleaded for him to say yes.

"Would I like to?" Davey looked like he was considering his answer. "Let's see. Flying around the universe with my best mate, probable time travel, possible death, lots of danger…sure. Who wouldn't?"

"I'm not sure I should approve," teased the Doctor, trying to act 'dad-ish'. "I mean, what are his intentions? His full name? How do I know he's not some psychotic weirdo?"

"He is," said Dilys impishly.

"My intentions?" Davey looked baffled. He looked at Dilys. "My intentions? With her?" He looked at her again. "Again, I ask, my intentions?"

"Never mind," said the Doctor. He turned to Jack. "What about you Jack? You want to come with us again?"

"I'd love to," he said. He'd waited for this moment, when they'd find his daughter and everything would be roughly whole again. Roughly because nothing was the same without Rose. But somehow, being back on the TARDIS made it OK to move on. He could travel with them, have fun, and still stay loyal to Rose. Dilys smiled at him. Jack quickly thought of something else. He wasn't sure just how 'psychic' a Dilys/TARDIS team could be.

"What about you Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come with?" asked Davey.

"Hey, it's my ship!" protested the Doctor.

"Um, excuse me? Who's been the sole inhabitant for thirteen years?" said Dilys, affronted, hands on hips.

"It's OK," said Sarah quickly. She looked at the four of them. Dilys and her father. Their best friends. Much as it saddened her, it looked like Dilys didn't need her any more. She was an adult now, with a real family. "I'll stay here. I have to look after the casino." She tried to put on a brave face. Dilys walked over to her, looking shocked that she'd been turned down.

"But…but I need you with me," she said. Sarah hugged her gratefully.

"You don't need me anymore Dilly," she said. "I'm needed here. And you can always visit."

"Of course you can," said the Doctor. He paused. "Look, if you don't want to go…that's fine." Dilys looked at the both of them, feeling helpless.

"But I can't…I can't choose between you," she said. "It's n-not fair. I can't choose…"

"You have to," said Jack gently. "You're an adult now."

"But I c-can't…" said Dilys. She felt ready to cry. Sarah meant so much to her, and now she had to leave her behind? Or stay here and watch her father leave her again?

"Don't…don't decide now, OK?" said Sarah. "Sleep on it and…come and see me in the morning. That OK with you guys?"

"Fine by me," said Jack and Davey simultaneously. They looked at each other crossly.

"Don't do that!" said Davey.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dilly," said Sarah. "You'll be OK. Talk to the TARDIS and…come back in the morning."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

What next, what next? Who will she choose? Either way would be a happy/sad ending, which is what will happen…anyway. And you know how nasty I can be. What do you guys think? Will she stay or will she go? Not that it makes any difference, because I have more control over this story than you can shake a stick at, and you should only trust me as far as you can throw me.

Anyway.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Everything's Not Lost

**Casino TARDIS Part Eight**

**Notes: **Who will she choose? Her mother figure or her actual father? Either way she wins and loses. Tough choice.

**Staticrhubarb: **That is an incredibly awesome name! And…Ichecked your profile, and we actually have the SAME real names! How freaky-deaky is that? But I'm one year younger, lol. You're hanging? Yay!

**Immi: **Oh, you were first, I just think I forgot to mention staticrhubarb last time, so…aww, I'm glad I will give you happy dreams. I think about the story loads too, for a week it _was _my life because I go through this crazy starting phase where I act it all out beforehand. So I was all the characters. I know, it seems hard to leave Sarah behind because I would love to explore more of her character, but it has to be this way I'm afraid. Oh wait, that was a spoiler. Ah, you all knew it would happen anyway!

**Becsy Lexi: **Yeah, very sudden, but I wanted it that way. It all happens so fast! Thanks for your support…

**LilCosette: **No, Dilys. She stays Dilys. It's a pretty name…and how can you hate Jack! (cries) I love him! And…a gargoyle? OK then. But no, Dilys actually looks more like Rose (Davey would have said the same). It's just her ears. Poor Dilly. Thanks for all your reviews! And I was SUPPOSED to sound like a Dalek, that's my Dalek voice! It's very good, I assure you.

**Banshee: **Ahhh, Banshee, I was wondering when you'd join us! You're so lovely, reviewing every chapter like that! And yes, big reunions! Happy happy…but sad too! Oh it's so confusing, just keep reading, k? Oh goodness, Dilsy? I did that ALL THE TIME to begin with, I kept calling her that in my head…very confusing. But it's Dilys, definitely.

**Morph: **I loved writing Jackie! I've never done her before, and I loved making her all twisted because the Doctor had effectively got her daughter killed. I like making her nasty! Aww, thanks, I will if you keep reviewing!

**Uh.yeah: **Yeah, I think that's what really pushes her to leave: the prospect of maybe losing the TARDIS. Which is scary for her because she barely leaves the casino as it is! Psyched, you? I'd never guess! Yeah, I went on a bit of a spree because I'd been writing chapters in advance, so…keep enjoying my work!

**Love Pollution: **You're going to love the epilogue…I wrote it just for you, because this was actually going to be the end! So, snapshots for you and a special epilogue, k? Thanks. (beams) I'm original! Yay!

Here we go then!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dilys had a lot of thinking to do.

She thought about everything she'd found out the day before. How her mum died. How her dad survived.

She'd never expected to find him so quickly.

It was bizarre.

But…she had some questions.

She'd been five when she'd been left. Old enough, just, to learn to live by herself, with the TARDIS's guidance. But also…hadn't she been old enough to remember? She knew she should have some memories of her parents, no matter how few. Everybody had at least one early childhood memory, right?

What else had the TARDIS chosen to hide from her?

_Loyal friend._

Dilys sighed and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling of her room. It was white and bare. The only thing that showed someone actually lived in it was the wardrobe, full of clothes Dilys had found in the vast main wardrobe of the TARDIS.

_Loyal friend._

It was the TARDIS now that was trying to break into her thoughts. She's been trying to make contact with Dilys for a while, but she hadn't wanted to let her in. But now she felt like answers.

_My name shouldn't be Dilys, should it? It should be Amy. And you knew that, didn't you?_

_You know I have no way of communicating names. It was by chance that Rose and the Doctor had names that were objects._

Of course. There was an explanation, there always was. The TARDIS knew everything. Wise old TARDIS.

_You are angry with me, loyal friend?_

Dilys rolled her eyes as if to say 'well, duh.' _Yes. You didn't tell me before what I had a right to know. And I should have memories of them, so evidently you've been playing with my mind for a long time._

_Only once. I was protecting you. You were too young._

_So you keep saying. That doesn't make it right that you played with me like that. It wasn't for you to decide. I'm just angry I didn't work it out before._

_I am sorry._

_No, you're not._

_Not for what I did. I did what I thought was best for you. I am sorry that in doing so, I hurt you. _

Dilys knew there was no use pursuing it further. The TARDIS thought she was right and always would.

_I have to choose between Sarah and my dad._

_I know. I was listening._

_How do I choose?_

There was a pause.

_I thought you did not wish for me to choose for you anymore._

_I don't…I just need advice._

_Then I will give it to you. Sarah was very kind to us. She was a good mother._

_I know._

_Yet the Doctor is your true father. And I belong with him. He belongs with me. He would be lost without me._

_So…_Dilys struggled to understand. _If I stayed with Sarah, I'd have to let you and Jack and the Doctor…you'd all go?_

_That is what would happen._

Dilys thought about this. In staying with Sarah…she would lose her home. Her protector. Her…her friend.

_I think I have to…I know what I have to do._

_Loyal friend, I am deeply sorry for hurting you. And whatever you choose, may we still be friends? May we still communicate?_

_Yes._

_You have forgiven me?_

_Someday I will._

_That is enough. I know I can trust you. I wish for you to trust me again. Goodnight, my friend._

Dilys felt the TARDIS leave her by herself. _I know I can trust you…_So many people were trusting her at the moment. They trusted her with their futures. The Doctor, the TARDIS, Jack, Davey…and Sarah. The weight of their trust made her feel like she was suffocating.

The silence pressed down on her until she thought she would scream with frustration. Eventually, she got out of bed and wrapped herself in a fluffy dressing down. She padded around the TARDIS in her bare feet, trying to escape the silence of her own head. She walked to the corridor where she and Davey had experienced the hologram. It felt like they'd been there years ago, not yesterday.

_--Where do you go when you're all alone in your bed?_

_Do you cry in your sleep cos it's better unsaid?_

_Have you forgotten the past because that's how it seems_

_Is it too hard to think so you edit your dreams _

_And play them back_

_Again and again?--_

She went to the nursery meant for her and listened to her lullaby again, but it did nothing to soothe her. She looked into Rose's room. Empty. Of course it was empty.

More than anything she wanted to go into the Doctor's room but…much as it pained her, she didn't know him well enough to just burst in on him in the night. Luckily, she didn't have to because the Doctor was already awake. Dilys jumped as the door opened.

"Dilys? What are you doing up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," she said. "Too much on my mind."

"Yeah me too," he confessed. "Cup of tea?"

"Sounds like fun." They walked to the gleaming kitchen and Dilys busied herself with a kettle.

"So," said the Doctor, sliding onto a stool. "Going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Going to tell me what's on yours?" teased Dilys.

"Touché," said the Doctor, smiling. He took a deep breath and just said everything that was on his mind. "I was just thinking about how weird it was to be back here. And about finding you. And about how Jack is acting all strange and I don't think he's the same anymore but he's pretending to be. And I'm not sure I like that boyfriend of yours," he added as an afterthought. Dilys laughed.

"Davey? He's not a boyfriend," she said, trying to find the tea bags.

"Rose always…So what were you thinking about?" pressed the Doctor.

"The TARDIS," said Dilys, getting milk out of the fridge. "I'm annoyed that she's been hiding things from me, like my own memories. It was a big angst-fest. Do you take sugar?"

"Two."

"Ugh." Dilys pulled a face. "Too sweet for me. Also this big catch 22 you and Sarah have put me in." Dilys tried to make light of it. "But I guess I always knew I had to leave Sarah behind. It's just difficult."

"I know the feeling," said the Doctor. "I've had to make some tough decisions in my lifetime too."

--_I'm looking for the words to say_

_Something to take the pain away_

_Through her window_

_You baby girl's window--_

Dilys handed him a mug. "Biscuits?"

"Of course." The Doctor grinned. "Can't have a good cup of tea without biscuits." She laughed and threw a packet at him.

"Don't eat them all," she teased.

"Are you sure you don't know me very well?" said the Doctor, putting a whole custard cream into him mouth. Dilys looked thoughtful for a moment.

"There's something I want to do for Sarah," she announced. "But I'll probably need your help."

"Oh? What's dat den?" he aid through a mouthful of crumbs. Dilys just smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late morning when Dilys came to find Sarah Billings, which was a bit of a switch since it had been Sarah to find _her _so long ago.

"Hi Dilly," she said. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," said Dilys. Sarah smiled.

"Me neither," she said. There were dark circles under her eyes and Dilys felt really concerned.

"I came to tell you…" A lump rose in her throat.

"I guessed this would be goodbye," said Sarah.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"No…not forever," insisted Dilys. "You know…I'd stay…if you wanted me to…"

"I know you would Dil," said Sarah kindly. "But I couldn't keep you from going without feeling awful, so I guess…" She offered her arms and Dilys fell into them gratefully.

"You've been a great mum Sarah," she said. Sarah chuckled.

"You've been a great daughter." Dilys pressed something into her hand. "What's this?"

"My promise to you," said Dilys. "I'll visit. And email if I can."

"Take care Dilly," said Sarah. Dilys laughed.

"I'll give it my best shot," she said. Then she was away, back across the casino to her little cupboard. Then there was a blue light, a whirring grating sound, a breeze…then silence.

Sarah looked at the scrumpled sheet of paper in her hand and unfolded it, smoothing it out on her desk. On one side were some beautiful pictograms, circles and shapes and planets. Underneath them was a note from Dilys, reading: _Gallifreyan text. Dad drew them…aren't they pretty? Lol._

On the other side was a page full of cramped italic script, evidently the Doctor's. Sarah read it. It was Dilys's lullaby. The one she'd promised to translate all those years ago. There was a little note with that too: _Me and dad worked on this last night. Turns out he taught it to Rose and they both used to sing it. In English it didn't really rhyme so we sort of altered it a bit, put in lots of 'thee's (neither of us are poets!)._

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Stars and planets will watch o-er thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Moons are watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It's a cute lullaby and I wish I could say that it was mine but…anyway, it's not. I found it on the net but edited it. It's pretty, right?

Just to clarify, I know this chapter had a lot of italics in it so I tried to separate songs from TARDIS speak by putting – before song lyrics. I'll give you a complete list of the songs I've used in this fic at the very end, OK? They're all very pretty but most of them are Robbie Williams, some of the sweeter stuff he didn't release as singles. I like Robbie ;).

MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! LET ME GET A PERSONAL RECORD…PUSH ME UP TO 60 REVIEWS! COME ON GUYS! YOU CAN DO IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Epilogue

**Casino TARDIS Epilogue**

**Notes: **I had a request for more Doctor/Rose flashbacks, so there'll be some in this. Sadly, I won't be writing the companion fic also requested…sounds too much like hard work to me!

Enjoy!

**Immi: **Dang you're quick. I really wanted to send this out the instant I got that review, but I thought I'd make you wait a while first!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_The planet was almost completely covered in thick, tropical jungle. Rose had never been to an Earth jungle, but she presumed it was much the same as this. Exotic bird calls. Bugs. Random rainfall. And very humid._

"_What's this planet called?" she asked the Doctor._

"_Biryani."_

_Rose burst into laughter. "Biryani? As in, the curry?"_

"_Shush, I'm looking for something," came the answer. Rose pouted._

"_It IS a curry," she insisted. "I've had it. Biryani and a naan."_

"_Yes, yes, very delicious," said the Doctor, trying to fight his way through the foliage. He pushed back some huge leaves. "Here we are." Rose peered over his shoulder and made admiring noises._

"_Wow." A waterfall and a little lake. And… "Look at those flowers!" Rose crouched down by one of the huge purple blooms with little yellow dots._

"_Don't get too close, they're carnivorous," said the Doctor. "Found that out the hard way." He showed Rose a little scar on his finger. Rose studied the flowers more carefully and discovered rows of tiny little barbs, like teeth. She shuddered._

"_But they look so pretty," she complained._

"_There are other flowers around here, loads of them, all unique to this particular spot," revealed the Doctor. "Up there…little pink ones. And those floppy yellow things that look like big bluebells…you don't find them anywhere else on this planet. Reckon I'm the only one who's found this spot."_

"_They don't grow anywhere else?" Rose looked around. "Oh! The water!" She hadn't noticed before, but the water was very blue. She tried cupping some in her hands. It retained it's blue colour, whereas normal water would have been transparent. She could barely see her fingers. "Is it some sort of mineral?"_

"_Yup. You can't find it anywhere else. The plants thrive on it." He swooped down and picked a little orange bloom and stuck it in her hair._

"_That'd better not be carnivorous."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Uhhh, Doctor, I'm not sure I _can _ski."_

"_Bit late for that now," he remarked. They were on top of a snowy mountain in the Alps somewhere. "You can't take the ski lift down." He looked at Rose's scared face as she clutched the poles she'd hired. A fleece hat was perched on her head and her eyes were obscured by the oversized ski goggles she'd found on the TARDIS. "Don't worry. Just stay close to me and I'll…I'll try and catch you." Then he was off before she could complain more, forcing her to wobble after him._

_They ended up having hot chocolate in a little café while Rose complained about various bumps and bruises. The Doctor bit his lip to stop himself laughing. Seeing Rose trying to ski had been very, very funny._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, where are we going?" asked Dilys. The Time Rotor whirred and glowed. Jack had taken Davey exploring the ship. It was just her, him and the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at her. She had chosen a very strange outfit, cementing his opinion that Dilys was incapable of just wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. She had put on a black and white checked dress, white tights, black Docs and a beret. Weird. He shook his head slightly and concentrated.

"Um, nowhere in particular at the moment." He grinned. "Why? Where do you want to go?"

She smiled.

"Take me somewhere…wild."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_God I'm exhausted," complained Rose. "That…well, that alien…it was bloody fast."_

"_Yup," replied the Doctor, pushing various buttons as he tried to control the TARDIS. "That's what Jifras are famous for. Speed. They're also surprisingly good at brewing alcohol." Rose laughed._

"_We should try some next time," she said. _

"_Before or after we piss them off and run away?" teased the Doctor. Rose laughed._

"_Where are we going now?" asked Rose._

"_Where do you want to go?" replied the Doctor. "It's your turn to choose. Somewhere quiet to recuperate?" Rose shook her head._

"_No way. I'm on a high here! Take me somewhere…wild."_

_The Doctor just grinned._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

And I guess this is where I say…THE END!

There wasn't a lot of Jack in this fic, I know. But…to be honest, it wasn't about him. Check out my other fics for more on our most loveable of Americans.

As promised, here is the song list:

**Robbie Williams: **_Baby Girl Window_: beautiful track, and PERFECT for this story…actually, it helped develop the idea of her being his daughter. Thanks Rob.

_These Dreams_: I think this is just one tagged on right at the end, but the lyrics are so angsty and pretty. I chose my favourite part to fit into the story.

**The Corrs: **_When He's Not Around_: You gotta love The Corrs, dude.

**Michelle Branch: **_Goodbye To You_: For anyone who's interested, I have the lyrics for this song and they are BEAUTIFUL. She sung it at the end of Tabula Rasa (a Buffy episode) and it was so captivating and fitted perfectly with the idea of saying goodbye to Sarah. The lyric '_You were the one I loved, the only thing I tried to hold on to_' just makes my skin crawl every time I hear it, and I'm thinking of writing another angsty fic around the song but anyway…Magic. Really it is. God bless her.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this fic. My reviewers: **Shangri-la-gypsy, Becsy Lexi, Tear22 **(we did it again Tear)**, Mutants Rule, Immi **(the impatient)**, cloudhave94, porkpie, morph, Banshee **(you know you rock)**, Uh.yeah, LilCosette, staticrhubarb **and **Love Pollution**. I love you all and you rock.

To all those who have simply read it: thank you for reading. But why the heck didn't you review? I can see I'm going to have to do my Dalek voice again…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW OR BE POLLINATED!

Finally, to Roy. Who never reads or reviews a thing I write on here but had to undergo hours of reading stuff back to me over the phone so I could check it. You're a doofus and you're great.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
